Operation: Wake Up
by FightinForMyDreams
Summary: Clint is sent on a mission that requires his particular area of expertise. But what kind of mission is this? He doesn't have to leave the helicarrier nor take his bow? And what does all of this have to do with Natasha?


**The inspiration for this fic comes from a fanart of the two. Chances are that most of the people reading this have seen it. For the people who haven't seen it, its just a cute little cartoon picture of Natasha sitting in a hammock talking to Clint. Fury is in the background saying something along the lines of "Good job Clint! She is always mean to me whenever I wake her up."**

It wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning yet before Clint was called to Director Fury's office. Clint was an early bird anyways so he didn't really mind when someone barged into his room to fetch him.

The two walked to the Director's office in total silence, neither speaking because they knew what Fury was going to say. Outside the office, the man left Clint to talk to Fury. The assassin walked into the room and sat in a chair across from Fury's desk.

The one-eyed man just looked at Clint from behind his newspaper. When Fury didn't say anything, Clint decided to talk instead. "Is there a reason you called me in here?" Clint already knew what Fury was going to say, but if asking meant that Fury would talk instead of letting them wallow in this uncomfortable silence then so be it.

Fury nodded and set the paper down. "I have a mission for you. It requires your personal expertise." Fury said before taking a swig of his coffee. "Any partners?" Clint asked looking around the room with a blank expression. "No. It's best that you have no one else come. It minimizes the injuries that will most likely be afflicted." Fury answered.

Clint rubbed his face. "You know Nat won't be too happy about that." Fury gave Clint a fake smile. "Oh, don't worry about that. You won't even be leaving the helicarrier for this mission." Clint raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Will I even need my bow for this mission then?" Clint asked curiously. "Well, I certainly hope not. The damn thing was just fixed. I don't want it destroyed again." Fury said before making a shooing motion towards Clint.

Without a word, the man stepped out of the office and found just outside the door the same man that took him there. The man held up an envelope. Clint took it and ripped the top. _Go to room 473._ Clint read the little line and frowned.

He only had to go to a room? Sounded easy enough.

Clint handed the envelope back to the man and proceeded to walk to the room. Looking at the first room he found on the floor, he realized he needed to go up a few floors. He took the elevator and when he arrived at the right floor he turned left.

It took a few minutes to find the room, but once he did, he found another envelope the same size as the last. He ripped it open and began to read._ Inside you will find a person. Good luck._ Clint frowned yet again at the words in the envelopes.

_They don't want to tell me anything do they?_ Clint just shook his head and grabbed the doorknob. Just as he was opening the door, he couldn't help but think it looked somehow familiar.

As he entered the room he understood why. On the left side of the room sat a queen sized bed with light green and blue sheets. Looking at the bed more closely, he could see a lump laying in the middle of it.

He sighed deeply and trudged over to the lump. He sat right next to it and gently started to shake. "Wake up, Nat. Time to get up." Clint said soothingly. The woman groaned and flipped the covers over her head.

She peered up at her partner and scowled. "I break one little nose and they send you to come get me? Damn, they are getting weak." Clint's eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his friend.

"Huh?" Natasha snuggled into the bed more before saying,"They sent some little intern in here to wake me up. I broke his nose." Clint chuckled and snuggled into the bed along side Natasha.

"You think they'd know by now that you hate interns." Natasha laughed with him. As their laughter died down, Natasha wrapped one arm around Clint's torso and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Come on, Nat. I was sent here to wake you up." Natasha looked up at him and batted her eyelashes.

"But I want to snuggle with you." Natasha said giving the puppy dog look. "If you get up now then I'll snuggle with you later." Clint suggested. Natasha sighed in a mocking voice and said,"You do strike a hard bargain, Mr. Barton. I suppose I accept."

Clint pecked her on the lips before getting up. "See you in Fury's office."

**Was it very good? Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
